Mute
by Rosepedal
Summary: Something terrible happened in Anzu's past which now left her mute. She won't talk to anyone. But when she goes to Domino High, she just might open up to her new friends. please R&R. Finished.
1. A new city, a new school, and a new home

Hey guys, it's me. If any fans of my other stories are reading this one then I gotta tell ya: I'm working on the next chapter. I'm just writing this one as well. *smiles then starts to hum* ..aisubeki mono no tame ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto (for that which I should love, for that which I should love, I will do what I can) .I'm listening to 'Dearest' (third ending theme song of Inuyasha), I'm playing it over and over and over on my computer. I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!  
  
Please R&R! I know where you live..well I don't know YOU live but I have ways to find out. By the way, if anyone knows of a good Anzu/Tea shrine/site it would be greatly appreciated. I can't find one at all. So just tell me the web address in the review and I'll thank u very much! .^!  
  
Also all the characters in this story are in their Japanese names (or as close as I could get them). If anything is messed up (meaning the names) feel free to tell me in the review. This is for anyone who don't know the Japanese names of all the characters.  
  
English Name- Japanese Name Tea Gardener- Anzu Mazaki Yugi Mouto- Yugi Mouto Ryou Bakura- Ryou Bakura Joey Wheeler- Jonouchi Katsuya Tristan Taylor- Honda Hiroto Marik Ishtar- Malik Ishtar Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did then I'd be like Seto and become a control freak (if I insulted any Seto fans I'm really sorry. I love Seto as much as the next person but you can't tell me he's not a control freak.) Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by some person I don't know and who's name I probably can't pronounce. ^.^!  
  
Chapter 1: A new city, a new school, and a new home. (I need to come up with shorter titles)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu looked out of the car window at the blending colors of the surrounding landscape. She was on her way to yet another city to live for a while then move again. That's how her life was: constantly on the move. And quite frankly, she didn't like it.  
  
/Another city. Mom says that this time it'll be permanent. But..she always says that./ Anzu shut her eyes. She didn't want to see any part of her *new* city or her *new* home. /I want things to be normal again. Like when daddy was here../  
  
It didn't take long before she was sound asleep; her head on the window. Long trips, like this, always did this to her. The gentle motion of the car always put her to sleep. It was her only weakness, for as long as she could remember, it was her strongest weakness.  
  
"Anzu?" Anzu wake up, sweetie. Anzu?"  
  
Anzu heard someone's voice and her being shaken lightly.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
Anzu slowly opened her eyes. Her mother's form came into view.  
  
"Anzu, sweetie, we're here." Her mother told her softly. "You need to wake up and get out of the car."  
  
Anzu nodded at her mother's request and got out of the car. When she looked up, she saw a beautiful house instead of an apartment as she was expecting. /A house? She bought a house? Maybe she was serious when she said this time would be permanent./  
  
Anzu's mother walked up behind her. "Lovely, isn't it?"  
  
Anzu nodded, still in shock that she might not have to move anytime soon.  
  
"I thought you might enjoy a regular house for once. You know, instead of an apartment." Her mother gave her a tender hug to her daughter. "This is our home now, sweetie. Make the best of it. Now could you be a dear, and take your bags inside?"  
  
Anzu did as mother said, but when Anzu walked into the big house she almost fainted. She hadn't lived in a house for a long time and she was happy she was going to live in one again. /It's so big. How could mother afford it? Oh well..I'll just pick a room./ Anzu went upstairs and went to each room. She finally found a room to her liking; the last room at the end of the hall on the right. It had it's own bathroom, a walk-in double-door closet, and a small window that looked out onto the backyard. /This is perfect./  
  
Anzu put her bags down in the middle of the room and went to the window and looked out of it. She could see a lot of houses and apartment complexes as well as a game shop. /What a strange neighborhood. But then again, I'm weird myself./ She opened the window so that some air could come in and create a breeze. /At least it's a nice day./  
  
Anzu went back downstairs where she found her mother talking to a mover.  
  
".Yes that's right. And my daughter's bed will go upstairs as well. I'm sure she's found a suitable room by now." Anzu's mother looked over at the stairs and saw Anzu at the bottom step. "Did you find a room Anzu?"  
  
Anzu nodded 'yes'.  
  
"Good. Why don't you show this man where your room is so that he could bring your bed and your dresser and all your other things up."  
  
Anzu nodded 'yes' and started up the stairs, the man followed. She showed him to her room. When they got there the man walked into the room and moved her bags from the middle of the room then turned to her. "We'll bring the bed up first. Just tell us where you want it to go when we get back up here." The man left the room and back down the stairs, Anzu followed him. When the man entered the foyer, he told Anzu's mom the exact same thing that he told Anzu.  
  
"Great." Her mother replied. Then the man went out the front door and headed for the moving truck. Anzu looked at her mom and, as if her mother could read her mind, her mother said, "How about you show me where you want your bed to go, Anzu?" Anzu just nodded and lead her mother up to her room.  
  
"So where do you want it to go, sweetie?"  
  
Anzu pointed to the far left corner.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell the movers when they come back up here. Why don't you check the house out? I'll call you when I need you, okay?"  
  
Anzu nodded and headed back downstairs. /I'm getting a little tired going up and down these stairs./ She reached the foyer just as the movers brought in her bed. She moved out of their way as they continued to the second floor. /I hope they're careful with my things./ Anzu just sighed at the thought and continued her walk around her home.  
  
Anzu had acquainted herself with the house and had made it back to the foyer. When she heard her mother calling her.  
  
"Anzu! Could you come up here please?"  
  
Anzu quickly headed up stairs and into her room, to find her mother and the movers talking in the middle of the room.  
  
"Anzu, sweetie, you need to tell us where you want your dresser to go." Her mother said without even looking if she was there.  
  
/The mom radar. Works every time./ Anzu looked around her room for a good spot to put her dresser and her other things. She finally decided on putting her dresser on the opposite wall from her bed. She pointed to the far right corner.  
  
Her mother nodded and told the movers where Anzu wanted it.  
  
~~~~~~~~After all the moving is finished~~~~~~  
  
Anzu had finished unpacking all of her things and decorating her room. She stepped back to survey her room. /Perfect./ Anzu walked over to her bed and laid down on it. /Everything's coming together./ She closed her eyes and just stayed there. And eventually fell asleep.  
  
"Anzu? Sweetie wake up. It's time for school."  
  
Anzu opened her eyes. She found her mother hovering over her, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Good, you're up. Get dressed and come downstairs. Okay?"  
  
Anzu reluctantly nodded, got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom while her mother got out her school uniform.  
  
"Your school uniform is on your bed Anzu." Her mother said into the bathroom door. "Hurry now." Her mother left Anzu's room and went downstairs. Anzu , however, stayed in the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up. /I don't want to go to school today. I'd rather stay home./ Anzu wiped her face off with a washrag and left the bathroom.  
  
She glanced at her bed and saw her school uniform. /What the hell? Don't tell me I'm suppose to wear THAT?/ She held the uniform up to herself. It consisted of a pink skirt and a blue and pink shirt. On the left top corner there was an emblem that had 'Domino High School' across the pocket. /I'd hate to see the boys' uniforms..Domino High.at least it's not a private all girls school./  
  
Anzu changed into her uniform and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her mother looked up from the kitchen table. "Awwwww.honey. You look great." Anzu just sat down heavily and started to eat the pop tart in front of her.  
  
"I take it you don't like this uniform?" Her mother asked with questioning eyes.  
  
Anzu nodded, her mouth stuffed with pop tart and milk. Her mother just giggled at her daughter's hate toward the school uniform. "Hurry up now or you'll be late for school. You're going to walk to school since it's not that far."  
  
Anzu just looked at her mother search for something in a pile of letters and papers. As she went to get up her mother stopped her.  
  
" Hold on Anzu, I need to give you your schedule. As soon as I find it, you can go. If you don't know how to get to the school just walked to the end of the street then take a right and walk till you reach the second red light, then take another right. As soon as you take that right you'll be able to see the high school-Here we go." Her mother was holding, what looked like, an envelope; her mother handed it to her. "Give this to the school's main office." Pulling another piece of paper from the pile on the table her mother handed it to her. "This is your schedule. You lunch number, locker number and combination, and your gym locker and combination are all on there. Have a good day."  
  
Anzu took the schedule and envelope from her mother and gave her a kiss good-bye. Then she grabbed her school bag and headed out the door. As soon as she was outside, she looked at her schedule: Mazaki, Anzu Grade: Junior Student Identification: 98567 Locker #: 4521 Combination: 18 5 32 Lunch #: 542 Gym locker #: 9857 Combination: 34 24 6 1st period- Study Hall- Rm 218 2nd period- Algebra II- Rm 222 Homeroom- Rm 123 3rd period- 1st semester- Physical Education - Gym  
- 2nd semester- Art III- Rm 238 Lunch/ Free Period 4th period- Chemistry I- Rm 211 5th period- English III- Rm 112 6th period- World History- Rm 104 7th period- Computer Applications III- Rm 200 We alternate the schedule to where they are 4 classes a day in a rotated block schedule. The first day of your classes will be classes 1, 2, Homeroom, 3, Lunch/Free Period, and 4.  
  
/They gave me a pretty good schedule. I like the whole Lunch/Free Period thing./ Anzu folded her schedule up and put it into her purse and continued to walk to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she turned right at the corner, she saw the school clearly come into view. /Good. I thought I had gotten lost./ Anzu continued down the street and stopped as she came to the cross walk for the school. As she was about to cross, a motorcycle came roaring down the street; the driver pulling into the school parking lot. /Maniac. And it's just my luck they go to my school. Great../  
  
Anzu hurried and crossed over to the school campus. As she walked to the main office, she looked at the many kids talking; each of them in their little groups. /There are a lot of kids here./  
  
She entered the building just as a group of kids were coming out; all of them guys.  
  
".so I told him 'You better back off or you're going to have Jonouchi Katsuya to deal with'."  
  
"Then what happened next Jou?" One of the boys asked; he was much shorter than the others.  
  
"I don't know.I woke up."  
  
The rest of the guys busted out laughing as the boy named 'Jonouchi' started to yell at them. /I'd love to have friends like that./ Anzu thought as she entered the main office, she went up to the secretary's desk.  
  
"Hi. What do you need?"  
  
All Anzu did was hand the secretary the envelope her mother gave with the schedule. The secretary read the note.  
  
"Okay I see. You're a new student, Anzu Mazaki." The secretary read the paper some more. "Oh.do you need me to tell where your classes are?"  
  
Anzu nodded 'yes'.  
  
The secretary got out another envelope and a map of the school. "This is where we are right now." The secretary marked on the map. "These are your classrooms as they are already shown. This is where your locker is. Got it?"  
  
Anzu nodded 'yes'.  
  
"Good. Here's your nametag and an extra in case you lose the first one. And if you need any help just come to me. I'm Mrs. Raye." Mrs. Raye handed the envelope to Anzu.  
  
Anzu nodded 'yes' again and took the envelope.  
  
"Give a copy of that letter to each of your teachers."  
  
Anzu nodded in agreement and left the office. She went around to the classrooms then headed to her locker. It took a while but she finally found it. She did the combination and opened up the locker. She put her purse in it. /I wonder what else is in this envelope. It's too heavy to be just papers./ She opened up the envelope and took out an agenda. /That's what made it so heavy./  
  
RING!!!!!  
  
/I better get to class then. Study Hall is first./ Anzu headed toward room 218. When she got there she immediately gave the teacher a copy of the letter as Mrs. Raye instructed. The teacher read the letter.  
  
"Okay. I understand. Your name is Anzu Mazaki, right?"  
  
Anzu nodded 'yes'.  
  
"Well Miss Mazaki, I'm Mr. Tropizaki."  
  
RING!!!!!  
  
Mr. Tropizaki stood up went to the front of the class. "Class we have a new student, Miss Anzu Mazaki."  
  
Anzu gave the class a nervous smile.  
  
"You can have a seat behind Mr. Mouto. Mr. Mouto can you raise your hand for Miss Mazaki?"  
  
"Sure." Yugi said as he raised his hand.  
  
Anzu headed to her seat. /This is not so bad./ She sat down as Yugi turned to her. "Hi, I'm Yugi Mouto. You should be happy you got Mr. Tropizaki for Study Hall, he's really cool."  
  
Anzu just smiled and pulled out a notebook and started to write.  
  
"Hey Yug."  
  
"Uh.I got to go. I'll see you later then." Yugi got up and headed over to his friends.  
  
Anzu continued writing in her notebook as Yugi left. /I hope he didn't think I was rude./  
  
"Hey Jou. What's the matter?" Yugi asked his best friend as he saw him staring at Anzu. "Jou?"  
  
"Dat girl didn't even know you were there Yug. She didn't say anything; not 'hi' or 'bye' nothing."  
  
"Jonouchi, I don't think she even speaks." Yugi said looking back at Anzu.  
  
"What do ya mean Yug?" Jonouchi asked his friend.  
  
"What I mean is..I think that she's mute."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there's the first chapter. If you don't understand it, don't worry it'll all come together some enough.  
  
I just printed the cutest picture of Marik in the world. He looks so scared and he's CRYING!!!!! Awwwwwww! I just love Malik and Marik (I always get confused at which one's which)!!!! He's one of my favorite characters!!!! I also printed out a picture and Marik and Malik yelling at each other and Bakura is in the background with his finger in his ear and an 'I don't want to hear you two' look!!!!! It's so kawaii!!!(if you wanna know my favorite characters they are: Malik, Marik, Jonouchi, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, and Noa (the little dude dat looks like Seto except dat he has blue hair, he's from the new season). For some reason I don't like Yugi (don't hate me Yugi likers.) I like the evil dudes.)  
  
Also if anyone knows of a good Runouni Kenshin site and is willing to tell me in the reviews, dat be really great!!!! Also, me and my friend run a Yu- Gi-Oh! yahoo group. If anyone's interested to join just go to www.yahoo.com then go to groups. It's called Yugiohadvanced. We need more members in order to have a good RP going. (By the way, it's a RPG- Role Playing Game. I'm Malik, Joey, and a character dat I made up! ~.^!)  
  
Anyway, please R&R! I ask for 5 reviews in order to put up the next chapter! Thanks!!!!! Peace Out~Rosepedal711~ 


	2. New friends? Maybe

Hey you guys! I can't believe I got my first review only 4 hours after I posted! Dat's gotta be a record. anyway my thanks to Dust2Dust!!!!! You're the best!!!!! And the fact dat ya'll reached the review goal so fast!!! I had the rough draft for this chapter, but I wasn't ready to type this chapter so fast. (By the way, I'm in Computer right now, I finished all my work so my teacher said dat everyone who's finished can have free time for the rest of class. Dat means I can write my story!!!! Yay, I love my computer teacher!!!)  
  
I hate these computers! (hits computer) You hear me: I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!!(shakes computer really hard) WHY WON'T YOU UPLOAD MY REALLY FUNNY STORY OF YU-GI-OH!???(starts to cry) Waaaaaaaaa.it's not fair! Grrrrrrrrrrr..I hate you computer!  
  
Anyway, this chapter will start putting together some of the questions you may have about it so far. And no.Jonouchi's in character. (my friend asked me why I made Jou so stupid. He's not stupid, he's just a pretty boy with the i.q. of an average person. ^O^!) The other characters will be introduced later in the story. (I'm having a hard time trying to get Seto to be in character and still come up in the story. Damn you Seto, why'd you have to make Yugi your enemy?)  
  
I can't wait till the episode 'Serenity's Duel'. From the way it sounds, it just might be very interesting. ~.^! OMG.I just remembered what I needed to ask ya'll.I'm still looking for a Anzu/Tea shrine/site and a good Runouni Kenshin site. Please, please, please if you know of any good Runouni Kenshin or Anzu/Tea shrine/site tell me. (Anzu/Tea means Anzu OR Tea.) It really doesn't matter to me.  
  
Chapter 2: New friends? Maybe..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~last chapter~~~~~  
  
"Class we have a new student, Miss Anzu Mazaki."  
  
"I don't think she can talk Jou."  
  
"What do ya mean Yugi?"  
  
"What I mean is.I think she's mute." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mute? What do ya mean by mute Yugi?" Jonouchi asked his friend.  
  
"Mute is when a person refuses to speak. Meaning, something made her stop talking to people." Yugi said, his voice full of sorrow.  
  
"Oh.then why didn't Mr. Tropizaki say anything about it?" Honda Hiroto chimed in.  
  
"Maybe her parents didn't want any of the students to know?" Ryou Bakura suggested.  
  
"Or maybe her parents want someone to get her to talk? Maybe that's why he didn't say anything about it?" Yugi said while trying to think up possibilities of his teacher didn't say anything about Anzu being mute.  
  
"Wait Yugi, how do you even know she's mute? She could just be really shy, ya know." Honda stated.  
  
"Well I thought about that before I saw that envelope." Yugi replied.  
  
"What envelope?" Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryou said in unison.  
  
"There was a envelope on her desk that had her name on it and a memo that said, 'Please excuse. Mazaki, Anzu is mute.' So that pretty much gave it away." Yugi explained.  
  
"So I guess it is true." Jonouchi said, with a still face. /Man, poor her. I could never do dat./  
  
"Yep, yep, yep. It's true alright." Yugi said.  
  
"Then we're just going to have to get her to talk." Jonouchi stated.  
  
"And how exactly are we going to do that, genius?" Honda asked his over- excited friend.  
  
"Uh.I don't know.Yugi?" Jonouchi prolonged his answer then eventually gave up on answering it.  
  
"Well, Jou, I was thinking we could help her out by sitting with her at lunch and seeing if she needs any help catching up to where we're at in her classes and seeing if she'd like to hang out with us after school." Yugi proposed.  
  
"Uh.exactly whut I was thinking!" Jonouchi immediately replied.  
  
"I highly doubt that." Honda countered.  
  
"Ya always trying to pull me down, ain't ya Honda?" Jonouchi half said half yelled at his friend's comment.  
  
"If you need to be pulled down, then I will." Honda half yelled, half said.  
  
"Hey Ryou, why don't me and you go keep her company?" Yugi asked Ryou.  
  
"Sure." Ryou replied. "It's better than listening to these two fight all day."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Yugi said as he and Ryou went over to Anzu, leaving Jonouchi and Honda to their argument.  
  
/This is so confusing! 'g of x' and 'f of x', does everything have to be so damn complicated?/ Anzu thought angrily to herself as she tried to do her Algebra review worksheet her Algebra teacher had sent to her so that she would be caught up with the rest of the class, who were still in their Geometry and Algebra I review. /Ugh.why won't this work?!? I wish all math would burn in hell. That would make life so much easier./  
  
"Hey, do you need some help with that?"  
  
Anzu looked up to see Yugi's bright smiling face looking at her along with a friend of his. ~Yeah. I do.~ Anzu wrote on a piece of loose leaf. ~Can you guys help me?~  
  
"Sure, but Ryou's the one that's getting straight 'A's' in Algebra II right now." Yugi said elbowing Ryou in the side.  
  
~Really? Great, cause I'm totally confused on this whole 'g of x' and 'f of x' thing.~  
  
"Okay, but first it would be proper if I didn't introduce myself. I'm Ryou Bakura." Ryou 'properly' introduced himself.  
  
~Hi!~  
  
"Over there are more of my friends." Yugi said while pointing over at Honda and Jonouchi. "The blond is Jonouchi Katsuya, we call him call Jou, and the other one is Honda Hiroto."  
  
~Oh.do they always fight like that?~  
  
"That's the bad thing, yeah." Yugi answered.  
  
~And they're friends? Weird way of showing it.~  
  
"That's what we tell them all the time but do you honestly think they'll listen to us?" Ryou said while pulling an empty desk over and sitting in it. Yugi sat in his desk.  
  
~My guess is.no?~  
  
"That's exactly right!" Yugi said. "Hey do you live near here?"  
  
~Yeah. I walk to school.~  
  
"Really? Honda, Jou, and myself go over to Yugi's and walk to school. Maybe you'd like to join us?"  
  
~That be great!~  
  
"So what's your address?" Yugi asked.  
  
~To tell you the truth.I don't really know it yet. I just moved here yesterday.~  
  
"Woah. I think I know where you live." Yugi said as he racked his brain. "Someone moved in a house near our game shop yesterday."  
  
~Game Shop? I think I do live near you. I looked out of my window yesterday and I saw a game shop.~  
  
"Yep that's Yugi's house." Ryou said in a 'matter of fact' voice.  
  
~You live in a game shop? That is SO cool!~  
  
"Well the game shop's on the first floor. My room's on the second floor." Yugi added then started to think. "Yeah I guess that's pretty cool."  
  
~^.^. Totally cool.~ /I like these boys they seem nice./  
  
"Okay, back onto the math problems. You'd probably want to be caught up by the time you have Algebra. When do you have Algebra?"  
  
~Uh...next period I think.~  
  
"Next period? What room?" Ryou and Yugi asked in unison.  
  
~Room.222. Why?~  
  
"That's perfect. You have math with us." Yugi said. "Can I see your schedule?"  
  
~Sure.but I think I put it in my purse, which I left inside my locker.~  
  
"Well, we could stop by your locker to get it if you want." Ryou suggested.  
  
~I think that's a very good idea. I still don't know my way around the school yet.~  
  
"Okay, but for now, let's focus on the math equations." Ryou said looking at Anzu's worksheet. " 'Find f(x) and g(x). Use f(x)=7y+15 and g(x)=-9-3xy to solve.' Okay basically what that means is you plug in the number for the variable. Like in number 3. It says 'g(x)'. You write 'g(x)=-9-3xy', then you just work it out like a regular equation. You understand?"  
  
~Yeah. I actually do. So the answer number 4 would be.g(-6)=-3+3xy?~  
  
"Yep." Ryou said with a smile.  
  
"How did you solve that problem so quickly Ryou?" Yugi asked, still trying to figure the answer out.  
  
"Well, you see.we had the same exact problem not to long ago. And the fact that the answer has to be it." Ryou said. "There's no single answer for that one because of the 'x' in the equation. Come on Yugi this stuff is easy."  
  
"Easy for you maybe, but this is really confusing if you forget how to work them." Yugi said, as his answer was the same one as Ryou's.  
  
~Yeah, they get confusing if you forget how to work them.~  
  
"Everybody's against me today, aren't they?" Ryou said while sighing.  
  
~Haha.you're funny! ^.~! ~  
  
"You really think so?" Ryou asked.  
  
~Yep.~  
  
"Sure, you're funny." Yugi commented. "But not always."  
  
"Be quiet, Yugi." Ryou sulked.  
  
~Hehehehehehehehe. You both are funny. You two make me feel welcomed here.~  
  
/Yes! My plan is working!/ "Well from now on, we're going to be friends." Yugi said while putting his hand on hers.  
  
"The same goes for me as well." Ryou added.  
  
/A-Are they for real? They really want me to become my friend? Oh.I hope I can stay here./ Anzu thought as a smile appeared on her face.  
  
/We're reaching her. This is good./ Ryou thought as he too smiled.  
  
As Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu were talking and Jonouchi and Honda kept fighting, Mr. Tropizaki looked on to the class. /So Miss Mazaki is mute. Never would have guessed it. Mr. Mouto and Mr. Bakura have the right idea./ Mr. Tropizaki started to grade some of his other classes' papers. /Yep. They have the right idea./  
  
RING!!!  
  
"Okay. Hurry up and get to your next class." Mr. Tropizaki said.  
  
"Coma on Anzu, let's hurry to your locker then to Algebra." Yugi said while collecting his books. "Jou, Honda, the bell rang."  
  
Jonouchi and Honda, who were still arguing, turned their attention to Yugi. "It did?!?" The two asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah it did. If you two weren't fighting, you would've heard it." Ryou said while getting his books, which were on the other side of the room.  
  
"Watch it Ryou." Jonouchi said when he realized that Anzu was watching. "Hey, you're the new girl-Anzu. I'm Jonouchi Katsuya, but you can call me Jou."  
  
~Hi! Nice to meet ya.~  
  
"And I'm Honda Hiroto." Honda cut in.  
  
~Hi!~  
  
"Uh.we better get going. Or we'll be late." Yugi rushed his friends along.  
  
"Well excuse us if we were being polite." Jonouchi said.  
  
"To tell you the truth Jou, I didn't even knew you knew what the meaning of the word 'polite'." Ryou said as he helped Anzu with her things. "Come on Anzu, let's go before you're late." Ryou walked, along with Yugi and Anzu, to the classroom door.  
  
"Mr. Hiroto, Mr. Katsuya, please hurry along." Mr. Tropizaki warned. "Miss Mazaki, do you need any help finding your classes?"  
  
Anzu shook her head 'no' and followed Yugi and Ryou out the door, Jonouchi and Honda in tow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes.I know.short chapter. Gomen about it being so short, its just dat I'm trying to keep up with my review goal. You guys reached it so damn fast!!! I'm going to have to write these chapters a little bit faster.O.O ya know wut? You guys keep reading these chapters really fast.I really don't mind writing these chapters fast.in fact I enjoy it. You see I'm trying to keep ya'll entertained. I think I'm doing a good job. What do ya'll think?  
  
I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and will be posted shortly. (if I can post it at school or at home, I don't know where or when. Probably Monday, but I'm not sure.gotta think about it.).all I ask for is 5 reviews and you guys get the next chapter. Hasta luego! (don't know if I spelled it right be it means 'until next time' in Spanish). Ja ne!!! Peace Out! ~Rosepedal711~ ^.~ 


	3. Miss Codi and Head Bashings

Hey ya'll!!!! Here's the 3rd installment of 'Mute'. Hee.I sound all professional like. Anyway, I'm trying to get these chapters as fast as I can but my parents ((grrrrrrrrrr...)) are now telling me I can only go on the internet the amount of time dat I spend studying.pttf like dat's going to happen any time soon.so the only time I get to type and put these chapters up is right before school starts in the morning and during lunch. Why is life so unfair? Why does this have to happen to me? Why does this world mock me so????? -__-..*sigh* oh well at least I have what little time I have.  
  
Anyway, my thanks to all of my loyal reviewers and any of you are fans of my other story '7 Days' then I have to say I have writers block on it and it's driving me crazy! I only have one page, front, written so far. I need to get over this writers block..any ideas?  
  
I'm still looking for a Tea/Anzu shrine/site and a good Runouni Kenshin site. (high pitched) Eeeeeeeeeeeeee.I just bought Shaman King volume 1 this weekend and it rocks!!!! I'm waiting for Naruto volume 2 to come out.-_- it comes out in December as well as Hellsing volume 1. Darn.  
  
For the love of Ra, you can't make me say it. No I refuse to say it! NEVER!!!! *lawyers pick Rose up and drag her out the door* Fine, fine, I said FINE DAMN IT!!! I.don't.own.Yu-gi-oh.nor do I own the computer on which I'm typing this.I do, however, own an army of tomatoes, Marik, and Bakura.*lawyers take out briefcases* FINE.I only own an army of tomatoes.HAPPY?!?!?! *all lawyers nod and leave*.Ha.I lied.Marik and Bakura are chasing my tomatoes around trying to eat them.*hears lawyers coming back*.I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH, JUST TOMATOES!!!!! *hears lawyers going away*.damn lawyers.-_-.O.O.STOP EATING MY TOMATOES MARIK AND BAKURA!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: A new teacher and a head bashing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu, Ryou, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda ((a/n: Vroom vroom!!)) entered their Algebra II class just as the bell rang.  
  
RING!!!  
  
"Just in time." Jonouchi sighed as he headed for his desk, Honda following.  
  
Anzu went over to the teacher, this time it was a woman, and handed the teacher a copy of the paper she gave to Mr. Tropizaki. Yugi and Ryou followed her.  
  
After reading the paper, the teacher looked up at Anzu with a smile. "Hi there Anzu, I'm Miss Codi. Nice to have you here. You can sit next to Malik." Miss Codi pointed to a light blond haired boy who was talking with Jonouchi and Honda. "Okay?"  
  
Anzu nodded 'yes'.  
  
"Good. Yugi, could you be a dear and show Anzu to her seat?"  
  
"Sure Miss Codi." Yugi replied. /I hope Jou and Honda are telling Malik about Anzu./  
  
Yugi lead Anzu to a desk next to a window while Ryou went to his desk on the other side of the classroom. Anzu put her things down and sat down.  
  
"If you need any help with the work, just ask Malik, okay?" Yugi informed Anzu, while she got out some loose leaf.  
  
~Okay. Thanks!~  
  
"Your welcome. I'll see ya after class." Yugi headed to the other side of the classroom to his seat.  
  
Anzu pulled out her Algebra II notebook and her review worksheet.  
  
"So she's mute?" Malik asked Jonouchi and Honda, trying to confirm the information they had just told him.  
  
"Yeah. Yugi thinks we can get her to talk if we be nice to her." Honda answered his friend. "Thought you just might wanna know."  
  
"Okay.so what do I do?" Malik asked again.  
  
"Just help her out if she needs any help with the work. If she asks for help, help her." Jonouchi answered.  
  
"Wait, didn't you just say she couldn't talk? How can she ask for help if she can't talk?" Malik asked in a confusing tone.  
  
"She'll write it on paper and give the paper to ya, ya dingdong." Jonouchi basically taunted. "Ya understand now?"  
  
"Yeah and I'm not a dingdong." Malik said annoyed at what Jonouchi called him. ((a/n: I would be too if someone called me a dingdong. -__-.shut up Daphne.you too Khrystal))  
  
"Sure.whatever. Look you gotta get back to your seat, why don't you go and introduce yourself?" Honda pushed Malik in Anzu's direction.  
  
"Alright, alright. Stop rushing me. I can't stand people rushing me." Malik said angrily.  
  
"Too bad. Now go." Honda said while again, pushing Malik in Anzu's direction.  
  
"I said okay. I'm going, I'm going." Malik headed over to Anzu. /Why do they have to rush me?/  
  
/Hmmmm.my day's going well. The kids here are nice. I like this school./ Anzu thought as she put her name on her review worksheet.  
  
"Anzu Mazaki. Nice name."  
  
Anzu looked up to find a boy with light blond hair looking down at her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to read over your shoulder. My name's Malik Ishtar."  
  
Anzu took out another sheet of loose leaf. ~Hi! You're Yugi's friend, right?~  
  
"Yep." Malik took a seat in the desk next to Anzu's. "He told that you're new. That true?"  
  
~Yeah, I'm new.~  
  
"Really? How's your day been so far?" Malik tried to get a conversion started, but was aware of his pitiful attempts.  
  
~It's been okay. I haven't gotten lost yet, so it's been a very good day.~  
  
"Well you're having a much better first day then I did, that's for sure."  
  
"Okay class, take out your review sheets and your binders." Miss Codi made her way to the front of the classroom. "We have a new student here today, her name is Anzu Mazaki." Miss Codi pointed in Anzu's direction. "Now pass your reviews to front while I give back your quizzes from the other day. I want to you to correct them."  
  
Anzu passed her review forward.  
  
"Miss Codi's really nice and really funny." Malik whispered to Anzu.  
  
~Really? Cool.~  
  
"Yeah." Malik passed up his review up.  
  
Miss Codi stopped at Ryou's and Yugi's desk. "Good job Ryou. You two Yugi." Miss Codi placed both of their tests face down. Both boys turned their tests over to reveal 'A+'s'. "Alright!" The two said at the same time.  
  
Miss Codi made her way through the class and finally making it to Malik's desk. "Malik, Malik, Malik. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Miss Codi handed him his quiz.  
  
"'C+'. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I know you can do better-stop that!" Miss Codi hit Malik over the head with the rest of the quiz papers. Apparently, Malik was mouthing the words as Miss Codi was saying them.  
  
"Why? You've said that same line to me so many times, it's burned on my brain. Why can't I mouth the words? I know they're coming."  
  
"Because it annoys me."  
  
"So I 'annoyed' you? Then I've done my job for today." Malik smiled just as something hard came in contact with his skull. Miss Codi put down the text book she used to whack Malik upside the head with.  
  
"Owwwwwww.that hurt!" Malik covered his aching head.  
  
"Oh, I 'hurt' you. Then I've done my job for today. Oh come on. I didn't hit you that hard."  
  
"That's what you think. You practically crack my skull!"  
  
"Maybe next time you'll get something better than a 'C+' on your quiz." Miss Codi patted Malik's head where she had just hit him.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Malik cried.  
  
Anzu thought the scene she just saw was very funny. /He was right, Miss Codi is really funny!/  
  
"Go on Malik, correct your quiz." Miss Codi walked away to give the rest of the quizzes back.  
  
~Are you alright?~  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. See isn't she funny? Ow." Malik started working out the problems he missed on his quiz.  
  
The rest of the class period was uneventful and went by surprisingly fast. Malik's head pain went away a little. Anzu got more practice on the 'g of x' crap. ((A/n: 'g of x' and 'f of x' is really crap but is really easy compared to 'slope intercept form'. Basically math is evil.)) Soon the bell rang and it was time for homeroom.  
  
RING!!!  
  
"Okay, you guys have worked hard, I guess ya'll could leave. No homework, bye!" Miss Codi said as her students packed up.  
  
"Do you need help getting to your homeroom class?" Malik asked Anzu as he packed up.  
  
~Uh.I think.~  
  
Just then Ryou and Yugi popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey Malik. Miss Codi didn't cause you any brain damage I hope. You know you can't handle MORE brain damage." Ryou joked.  
  
"Ha ha ha.let's all laugh at the injured person, shall we?" Malik glared at Ryou.  
  
"Anzu, I'll be showing you over to our homeroom class." Yugi quickly changed the subject.  
  
~Our?~  
  
"Yeah, Mouto, Mazaki? Both 'M's'. So that means we're in the same homeroom, I think. You got your schedule out of your locker right? Can I see it?"  
  
~Yeah sure. Let me get it.~ Anzu stood up as she looked through her purse for her schedule. Once she found it, she gave it to Yugi.  
  
"Thanks." Yugi looked at Anzu's schedule. "Hey it looks like we have the same classes."  
  
/Good, we have the same classes. Now I won't be alone./ Anzu smiled.  
  
"Come on, I don't want to be late." Malik picked up his backpack and headed towards the door.  
  
"Hey Malik wait for me." Ryou ran to catch up with Malik.  
  
"Come on Anzu." Yugi said as he handed the schedule back to her.  
  
Anzu and Yugi headed off to homeroom where, again, she was introduced to the class and her secret was still concealed. Homeroom only lasted 10 minutes, then Yugi brought Anzu to their next class: Physical Education (P.E).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There I'm finished! Finally! I hope ya'll like it ((OW! PAIN! ANKLE!)) Oh, for the people who don't know, I sprained my ankle yesterday. Which is why this wasn't posted sooner. I'm on damn crutches and a leg boot.don't ask.so it hurts when I move my foot. Grrrrrrrrr..damn leg boot!  
  
Anyway, Please review. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. So please, if you get bored, read some of my other stories: 7 Days- Inuyasha, Candy Craze- Yu-Gi-Oh, or I'm Not Crazy- Yu-Gi-Oh! Thanks!!! Ja Ne! Peace Out~Rosepedal711 


	4. PE and Lunch Trays

Hey guys!!!!!! Gomen about the long wait…if ya'll didn't catch the last disclaimer in the last chapter…I sprained my ankle the week before Thanksgiving and dat's really cut me cut of a lot of things. Plus, my hard drive crashed…damn…stop laughing Daphne…-_-…you to Khrystal…

Anyway, today is Friday and I get my leg boot off!!!!! Yey!!!! No wait…dat's not good because then I'll have to give back the elevator key…then I won't be able to ride the elevator and I'll have to go up the stairs!!!! NO!!!!!!!!! I don't want to do dat…waaaaaaaahhhh!!!! 

Malik: She's way too over reactive…

Ryou: Yep…

Rose: Leave me alone! I'm not over reactive!

Malik & Ryou: O_O' Sorry.

ANYWAY, I'm so happy!!!! Christmas vacation is in 3 WEEKS!!!!! But dat means we have exams in 2 WEEKS!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dat means I won't be able to type anything cause I'm going to have to study…grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…to school…

Why me? Why me?…*lawyers circling Rose*…it's not fair!!!!!…*lawyers take away all anime stuff*…O.O…NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I DON"T OWN YU-GI-OH!!! JUST GIVE ME BACK MY CUTE PICTURES OF MARIK AND ALL MY OTHER ANIME STUFF!!!!!…*lawyers give Rose back all her anime things and leave*…it's all here…my anime stuff it's all here…*hugs binder with cute pictures of Marik in it*…mine…

Malik: **big grin** See? She likes me best!

Everyone else: ¬_¬

Malik: **big grin** Hee…

Rose: dat's my word…but you can use it!! 

Everyone else: -_-

Rose: **looking at binder** Well…not to brake anybody's bubble, mainly Malik's…but, I only have one pisture of you Malik…the rest are all pictures of Marik…awwwwwwwww….he's crying in this one…and he's wearing a diaper in this one!!!! HOW CUTE!!!!

Malik: ~,~ Now I'm depressed…

Everyone else: ^.^

Rose: * ; * **drool** tight….leather….pants… 

Malik: **waving hand in front of Rose** Heeelllllllooooo? Earth to Rose?? Oh great… she doing it again…I guess I'll say the rest…Enjoy the chapter!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi lead Anzu to the gym after homeroom was over. All the kids in the school were pouring out into the hallway making it very difficult to navigate their way to the gym. /Man, you'd think there was a fire./ Yugi made his way through the crowded halls, Anzu's hand in his.

/I think there's a fire hazard here. This is way too many kids in one hallway./ Anzu tried to avoid as many kids as she possibly could but there was no way any one person could make it through these halls without bumping into another person.

"The halls are never this crowded. It's only because we're going to the gym. There's a whole lot of kids in our gym class, but they're from different grades." Yugi took a turn down one of the many halls and stopped by one of the sets of lockers. "We're meeting Jou here. He's got gym this period too."

Anzu leaned against the lockers trying to catch her breath. She looked down at the exhausted teen in front of her. His breathing was heavy like hers and she could see that he was happy they had stopped fighting their way through the mess of kids in the main hallways. /Oh boy, I'll never get use to this. I hope this is only like this every once in a while./ 

"Hey guys!" Jonouchi ran up to Yugi and Anzu panting.

"Hey Jou, looks like you had tough time too."

"Nah, I just felt like running here." Jonouchi put on one of his famous smiles as he opened his locker and shoved a book in. "I had to come back here anyway to my gym uniform. I left it. Good thing I remembered before the bell rang."

"Speaking of the gym uniforms, did they send you one Anzu?"

Anzu thought about it for a second then remembered getting one in the mail. She nodded 'yes'.

"Uh…you guys…the bell's about to ring…we might want to make it to the gym before the bell rings." Jonouchi started back down the hall, Yugi and Anzu following him.

They made it to the gym with only a second to spare, literally. Anzu was directed to the girls locker room where she dressed out and put into a game of volleyball (a/n: I don't know about you people but I hate volleyball. The only good thing out of spraining my ankle is dat I get out of gym for 2 weeks. Dat means I don't have to play volleyball!) and introduced in a little of track relay. Her gym class was very busy and she was completely wiped by the time the next bell rang. 

/Lunch is next./ Anzu was starving. She couldn't wait until her lunch period. She caught up with Yugi and Jonouchi after gym was over and the three of them headed over to the cafeteria.  

"If ya want to know, the food's pretty good here." Jonouchi was trying to get the strap of his backpack to go on his arm. 

"That's only because you inhale everything that's edible." Yugi laughed at Jonouchi's hardship.

"Well…dat is true." Jonouchi finally gave up the struggle with his backpack and just let it hang off one shoulder. "Come on. Let's hurry up so dat we can actually get something to eat. The cafeteria is going to be packed soon."

/So there's that many kids here? That explains the crowdedness in the main hall way./ Anzu followed Jonouchi into the cafeteria as he headed to a table where Honda, Malik, and Ryou were already at, eating.

"You guys didn't wait for us?" Jonouchi threw his backpack across the table. It slid and fell into an empty chair. "How long was the wait?"

"Not long. But I suggest you might want to get into line now before it gets too long." Honda just looked up from his tray.

Jonouchi ran over to the line, Yugi and Anzu following him. The three got their trays and sat back down at the table to eat. Today's lunch was popcorn shrimp (a/n: ….::drool::….popcorn shrimp….mmmmmmmmmmmmm.) one of Anzu's favorites. She was happy about how the day was going so far, but little did she know a certain person was watching her and her friends from afar…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OKAY!!!! I know there was a mistake in the first chapter. About Honda and Jonouchi's name, Hiroto Honda and Katsuya Jonouchi. I'm sorry I made such a stupid mistake. ~.^! 

Is it me or is everything COLD?!?!?!?!! I can't feel my fingers…dat's bad considering the fact dat my ankle is still sprained…yes I know I have to shut up about dat…

Yami L: Yes, you really need to get over dat abiou…

Rose: Leave me alone Yami L!!!!!!!

Yami L: Fine…

Rose: Ø_Ø …she's mean to me…not many people like her…dat's why I never bring her out…anyway, ja ne. Peace Out~Rosepedal711

Yami L: She's lying you know…I'm not mean…


	5. Dear Journal

Konnichi Wa guys!!! Gomen about the super long wait!! I know there are some of you out there you want to kill me…but please think of this before you do…if I'm dead…then I can't continue the fic! 

Hiei: You prolong everything don't you?

Rose: Not everything….

Hiei: -_-…

Rose: ^_^'

Hiei: Hn…

Rose: Anyway, I started to read this awesomely funny manga series (dat also is on DVD and Cassette) called 'Excel Saga'. It is soooooo funny!!! I cried I laughed so hard.

Hiei: O_O…get that thing away from me…

Rose: What? The broccoli? 

Hiei: o____O''''' There's broccoli here too?!?

Rose: O_O''' Uh…no….

Hiei: Liar!!!

Rose: Anyway, I'm going to let you do the disclaimer cause I got to go throw away the invisible broccoli dat is not right next to you.

Hiei: X___X''' Okay…I hate broccoli…

Rose: O JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

Hiei: O_O' Okay…Rose doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or broccoli…cause if she owned broccoli, she'd shove it down everyone's throat…and all occurrences in the fanfiction are purely evil thoughts from her evil, sick, twisted mind…

Rose: ¬_¬ Why does everyone keep telling me I have a twisted imagination? And ::gasp:: you said sick!!! How dare you!!!!

Hiei: O_O' Did you skip the evil part?

Rose: No actually I agree with the evil part…I am pretty evil!

Hiei: O_____O''''' You scare me…

Rose: -_- People keep telling me dat too…YEY!!!! 

Hiei: What?

Rose: CARTOON NETWORK HAS FINALLY REGAINED MY RESPECT!! THEY'RE BRING YU YU HAKUSHO BACK TO THE WEEKLY LINE UP…NO!!!!!!!!!!! 

Hiei: ¬_¬Make up your mind…

Rose: It's going to on at the same time Yu-Gi-Oh is on…crap…

Hiei: ^_^''' Uh…enjoy the chapter…

Rose: ::crying in background::

Chapter 5: Dear Journal 

|

~Dear Journal, 

            _It's been two weeks now since we've moved here, and it's been wonderful. I've made new friends, so I'm very happy about that. They're really nice and really funny. The good thing about them is that they don't care about me being mute. In fact they've been trying to help me out…it's just not going too well. But I do think I'll break my shell sooner or later and start to talk again. ^_^! That would make everybody happy, I guess._

_ I really want to talk again…I just don't know why I can't. I remember the reason of why I went mute, but for some reason I can't…oh what's the word? Break the seal…I hope that made sense. I know they're trying to help…but if they just knew what happened to me they would understand it a little better. But every time I actually think about it, it makes me relive that day…something I don't want to do. So I guess they'll never know the whole story…oh well…can't say I didn't try…_

_            The town on the other hand, is great. Everything is so homey here. It's like I've lived here all my life. I'm starting to love this town…the only thing that could go bad is if mom gets transferred again. And I don't want that to happen._

_            Well I wish I had more time…but it seems I'm going to be late…the gang is going to give trying to get me to talk another try…_^^_they make a game out of it…if I talk, then I buy shakes for them…if I don't talk then I buy them drinks. They have yet to win…I'm undefeated! ~_^! Plus, we're heading over to the fair…it's in town this one weekend. It's going to be great._

_            Until next time…~_

Anzu closed her journal and got up from her desk. She headed to the bedroom door and went downstairs. Her mother already knew she was leaving so Anzu just headed to Yugi's house.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the sun was shining brightly and everyone was out of the house and doing something. 

Anzu reached Yugi's house and went inside. The sound of the little bell was enough to get Yugi's attention. He looked up from the counter and gave a smile. "Hey."

Anzu returned his smile, her way of saying 'hi'.

"The others are here…they're in the back." Yugi headed towards the back and signaled Anzu to follow. She hurried and followed Yugi into the back room, where Malik, Honda, Jou, and Ryou were all waiting on the couch watching a show on T.V.

"He's not going to make it." Malik said while shaking his head.

"Yes he will. He's going to make the jump." Honda opposed him, his eyes glued to the screen. 

"I have to agree with Malik. It's way to far for him to actually make it." Ryou sided with Malik.

"I think he'll make it." Jou added.

"And the one thought on everyone's mind is 'Will he clear the jump?' That's what we're about to find out. He prepares to take off. And the signal has been given, it's now only a matter of minutes. 'BUZZ'. That's the buzzer, and there he goes. Gaining speed as he reaches the ramp. He's on the ramp and he's approaching the end. And he's making the jump-HE DID IT!!!! HE MADE THE JUMP!!" 

"YES!!!" Both Jou and Honda jumped up on unison.

"I can't believe he made the jump…I guess we were wrong huh Ryou?" Malik chirped cheerfully.

"And over 18 cars too. (a/n: I don't know how many cars a single race car can jump over, I'm not in to dat stuff.) That's a new record. (a/n: don't know the record either.) But it was only natural that we got it wrong." Ryou didn't sound to upset.

"So I take it he made it by the sound of Jou and Honda." Yugi said as him and Anzu walked into the room.

"Yep and walked away without a scratch too." Jou said. "You should have seen it Yug."

"Oh well…not a big loss. Now that it's over, we can head over to the fair." Yugi put his shoes on. 

"Hey Anzu. I guess we're ready to go." Ryou greeted her warmly as she returned his greeting with another smile.

"Yeah we're ready to go Yug." Jou walked over to the doorway. "I can't wait to get over to the fair. I hear the have The Twister this year. (a/n: I think dat's what it's called…the ride where dat thing spins around and around and it looks like a mixer.) It's going to be so sweet!"

"What I'm really looking forward to is the Tilt-a-Whorl. (a/n: can't remember how it's spelled.) That's my favorite ride." Honda said.

"I don't really have a favorite." Malik said while getting up from the couch. "How about you Anzu?"

Anzu, of course, didn't say anything to that. Instead she just stood there thinking. 

"Please? Just one little word." Malik asked with pleading eyes.

She just stood there, looking at him with a small smile.

"Oh well, you tried." Yugi sighed. "Let's just get going."

"Okay." The others, except for Anzu, replied.

|

Rose: Now with a show of hands, how many of ya'll are pissed at me?

Hiei: ::counting all the hands:: @_@…too many hands to count…

Rose: O_O''''…um…would it help any if I try to post sooner?

Readers: ::nod::

Hiei: ^_^ I'll bug her into doing it.

Rose: I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

Hiei: LIE!!!

Rose: No it's not!

Hiei: Yes it is! They're all lies!!!

Rose: -_-…please leave a review…

Hiei: LIES!!!!!!


	6. The Fair

Rose: Konnichi Wa!!!! For some unexplained reason, I want to finish this story asap…I think it's cause I want to get to the part where she talks ^^

Hiei: ::gag::

Rose: What?

Hiei: Nothing ^^'''

Rose: -_-…Better be nothing…

Hiei: ^_____^!

Rose: O___O'''' I think Hiei's been taking happy pills…

Hiei: ^_______________________________________________________^!!

Rose: O________O'''''' Extra strength happy pills…

Hiei: I have not!!!!

Rose: -_- Anyway, let's just get on with the story. 

Hiei: Fine…Rose don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…just the computer on which she's typing…and her brain…or maybe she doesn't even own that…^^

Rose: -_-…shut it Hiei…

Hiei: ^^

Rose: As for the couple in this story…I think I have an idea of who to pair Anzu up with but I would like your opinions as well…more information will be given in the closing author note on how to vote.

|

Chapter 6: The Fair

The group of teens walked down to the annul city fair. They could hardly wait until they got to the rides.

The group entered the fair with smiles on their faces.

"Look at all the food!" Jou exclaimed happily. 

"You just ate Jou." Honda said with an agitated look on his face.

"So? I'm allowed to eat more than 3 meals a day."

"Not when you eat 12 exceeding that."

"Shut up!" 

Anzu, Yugi, Ryou and Malik looked on at the fight before them; verbal assaults heading in every direction. By the time Yugi decided to stop them, Honda had Jou in a headlock and Jou was stepping on Honda's feet.

"Okay…will you two quit acting like little kids? People are starting to stare…" Yugi tried to pry the two friends apart, but to no avail.

"He started it!" Both Jou and Honda said at the same time.

"Guys can you please act your age and not your shoe size?" Ryou tried to calm them, but was ignored. 

Malik thought it was funny to see the two friends fighting.

Anzu turned her attention over to the roller coaster, from which many screams of delight could be heard. She gently pulled on Yugi's coat in the direction of the roller coaster. 

Yugi instantly got what she was trying to say. "Hey Malik?"

"Yeah?" Malik had finally stopped laughing.

"How bout me, you, Ryou and Anzu head over to the roller coaster? We're obviously gonna be stuck watching those two duke it out."

"Sure I got no problem with that. See ya guys." Malik ran off to catch up with Yugi and Anzu, who were already on their way there. 

"What he said." Ryou ran to join them.

Jou and Honda starred blankly at each other before following suit and yelling, "Wait up!" 

When they got to the roller coaster, they were surprised to find that the line wasn't as long as they thought it would be. They waited for their turn and split up into pairs of two: Malik and Ryou, Yugi and Anzu, and Jou and Honda. 

Once the ride came to a stop, Jou ran past the rest to the nearest bathroom.

"What's with him?" Malik said pointing after him.

"I told him he shouldn't have eaten anything before we came." Honda's smirk seemed to have answered their question.

"Okay, a little more information than I wanted to know." Malik quickly walked past them. "Come on, let's head over to the Bumper Cars."

"Okay but one us has to wait for Jou." Yugi felt sorry for his friend, getting sick on the first ride of the day.

"I'll wait for him. You guys go ahead and we'll catch." Before anyone could reject Ryou's offer, he started for the bathroom.

***

The rest of the day seemed to go on without any other "distractions". To but it bluntly, the day was wonderfully spent. The teens probably rode every ride at least three times apiece, not to mention stopping at every food tent and getting a sample courtesy of Jou. 

Now the group waited eagerly, with the rest of the people occupying the amusement part, for the firework show that the park put on every week. Everything seemed to be perfect.

|

Rose: ^-^ There! This chapter is done!

Hiei: How many chapters are left??

Rose: ^-^ Not telling! ::pushes Hiei out of the way:: And before he interrupts me again I'd like to thank the following people:

Seguha- ^-^ Thanks! I feel so loved now!  
  
tea/anzufan- I'm glad ya like it!

Demented Insane Spirit- O____O I hope you liked the chapter…I don't want to get hurt…

Lisa Oceans Potter- Thanks for the compliment. And I'd also want to know why Anzu doesn't talk…^-^ just joking! I know why and you'll know why very soon! (in about two chapters!!!)

Teayugiseto- ^-^ Are those all the people you like or your favorite triangle???  
  
Malik Fan 03- ^_____^ I must say, I love your pen name! Malik is my favorite character!!!!! And Bakura and Ryou…anyway vote for ya favorite couple kay???  
  
Theallmightycoolster- I'm hurrying!!! ^-^

HieilovesBotan- ^-^''' I'll try to update regularly!!!  
  
Choas Babe- T_T Don't hurt my good leg…the other one isn't even finish healing! My advice, NEVER SPRAIN YOUR ANKLE!!!! ^-^

Grey Mage- ^-^ I agree POPCORN SHRIMP WILL RULE THE WORLD SOME DAY AND EVERYONE WILL OBEY THEIR POWER!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
stupid-charm- ^-^ Thanks!!  
  
And for everyone else dat reviewed a BIG thanks to you!!!! ^-^

Hiei: O_O ….please leave a review…

Rose: Now I'm hungry for popcorn shrimp…


	7. Voting Info

Rose: -_- I know…don't you want to kill me? I forgot to give ya'll the information on how to vote for the coupling.

1. Pick your choice coupling for Anzu. (I already have someone in mind but I want to know what ya'll think! ^-^)

2. Reply with the answer in your review. (Ex: Anzu/blah blah)

3. ^-^ The coupling with the most votes win! 

^-^ You have one whole chapter to vote (with my luck dat should be plenty of time for ya'll to vote ^^'') cause the chapter in which the coupling comes into play isn't dat far away. ^_^ Happy voting!


	8. A Fear Not Yet Realized

Rose: -This'll probably be the last time I update this story until my finals have passed…stupid finals… I hope you burn!!!!

Hiei: --;;;; Could you please not stomp on your text books? YOU ACTUALLY NEED TO GIVE THOSE BACK!!!!

Rose: I know…but they are EVIL!!!!

Hiei: --;;;;;;;;;;

Rose: - …what?

Hiei: Just get on with the damned story…

Rose: -- Fine…

Hiei: …

Rose: - I'm hooked on RPGS!!! I played Shadow Hearts…and beat it!…I'm playing Devil May Cry and Kingdom Hearts…and I bought Devil May Cry 2 last weekend.

Hiei: She's RPG obsessed…

Rose: YES!!! - I suggest you all play Devil May Cry!! It rocks! Except when you get to Nightmare…then it sucks cause it takes FOREVER to beat him!!!!

Hiei: -- Rose doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…if she did then…Yugi would be a psychopath…and Bakura and Marik would be way more psychotic and evil…so it's a good thing she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…

Rose: What? Yugi would be way cooler if he was a psychopath!

Hiei: That's what you think…

Rose: Dat's what everyone thinks!!!

Hiei: -- Enjoy the chapter…

Rose: -

Chapter 8: A Fear Not Yet Realized

It was about 7 when the group stopped at a set of benches to rest. They had ridden every ride at least twice already and were ready for a break and rest stops.

"My feet are tired." Jou whined as he plopped himself on one of the benches. "I can't even feel 'em!"

"I guess we'll have to go back to Yugi's then if you're tired." Something about Honda's mocking tone gave Jou enough energy to last a lifetime.

"No way man! I'm programmed to last all night long!" Jou stood up with a new fiery passion in his eyes.

"First of all, that didn't sound right. Second of all, we can't risk going on another ride with a long line." Honda looked at the many popular rides' lines before taking a sip of his cola.

"When does the firework show start? Soon I hope." Ryou had a grin on his face as he took another bite of his hotdog.

"Yeah, 7:30. That's why we can't go on any rides." Honda took another sip of his drink. "If we want to get good seats for the show, we have to make sure we aren't on any ride when it starts."

"For once he's actually making sense." Yugi cracked a grin at the fuming Honda. "What? It's true!"

Anzu hid a silent laugh to herself. _Yugi IS right though. But Honda's face couldn't be any more priceless. _

"Yeah, yeah." Honda's mood changed very suddenly with that last remark. Perhaps it was because it was true. "Why don't we just head over to a good spot?"

"Sure." Malik said, sighing in the process. "I really wanted to go on the Ferris wheel."

Everyone turned in his direction. He started to sweat and replied, "What?"

"The Ferris Wheel? Isn't that a little…kiddish?" Jou was surprised he'd even suggest such a thing.

"First of all 'kiddish' isn't a word. Second of all, I'm allowed to like the rides I like." Malik shrugged the rest of them off.

_'Kiddish' isn't a word? I didn't know that._ Anzu was probably the only one who wasn't thinking Malik was crazy to like such a kiddy ride. But then again, some of them like the Ferris wheel as well…only they weren't man enough to admit it.

"Are we going to ever go pick a spot for the show or are we going to stand around and gawk at the fact that I like the Ferris wheel?" Malik headed off in the direction of a clear space of grass, which would soon be crowded by the many people that are going to watch the show.

"I guess he's right." Ryou sighed. "I also like the Ferris wheel."

"Me too." The remaining three boys spoke at the same time.

"But he doesn't need to know dat." Jou grinned. "It'll be our little secret."

"Agreed." The three replied.

Anzu tugged on Yugi's sleeve. He turned to her with a grin. "Yeah?"

She replied using sign language. She had taught Yugi it upon his request.

Flashback

"Hey Anzu?" Yugi asked her as he leaned against the lockers waiting to walk her home. "How did ya communicate to other students at your old school?"

She turned to him as she closed her locker. She brought one hand up and said 'I used sign language' in sign language.

"You know sign language?" Yugi was amazed considering she had never tried to use it in class. "How come you don't use it while you're in class?"

She started to walk down the hall, Yugi following her. "Well?" He persisted.

'Well…one, I'd have to actually teach someone first and I don't feel like doing that cause it's annoying. And two…well I already covered that it's annoying.' She looked down at a confused Yugi. 'Um…Did I lose you along the way?'

Yugi put a smile on his face. "Could ya maybe teach me sign language?"

'Uh…sure. But I gave to warn ya…it's not easy.' They exited the school building and headed to her house.

End Flashback

Of course it took a while before Yugi could translate it on his own, but he didn't give up. Now she used sign language when talking to him in place of the annoying notebook she had to carry around.

'I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back.'

"Okay, just meet us over there." He pointed to where Malik was waiting, "Hurry back so you don't miss the show."

'Okay.' She headed in the direction of where she thought the restrooms were.

Rose: - Ha!

Hiei: --

Rose: - Please review…this might be the last time I update this story…until Thursday.

Hiei: --

Rose: - Hee…

Hiei: STOP POKING ME!!!!

Rose: Fine…


	9. Lost

Rose: - Hey-lo!

Hiei: T.T It's such a sad song!!!!

Rose: -.-…I'm never letting you listen to my CDs ever again.

Hiei: T.T But it's so sad…

Rose: Is it the Invoke Remix?

Hiei: T.T I think why?

Rose: I don't know why I burned dat song…

Hiei: T.T

Rose: Dat's just scary okay…

Hiei: -.- Great…Change the World…

Rose: HEY I LIKE THIS SONG THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! I HAD TO SIT AND LISTEN TO YOUR CRAP!!!  
  
Hiei: O.O;;;; I'm sorry?  
  
Rose: Better be sorry.

Hiei: Ummm…Rose doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!…she does own the CD she's listening to though…but the Kingdom Hearts and the Devil May Cry aren't hers either…

Rose: -.- It's the end of the school year…I just want to let loose!

Hiei: Yeah...yeah…

Rose: FOR REAL!!!!!

Hiei: o.o help me…

Rose: ::hums to the song:: Enjoy the chapter! Ya'll 'll really like this chapter…O.O oh crap…the poll… I can't remember all the voted couples but I think /Anzu had won!

Hiei: Why didn't you just put the name?

Rose: I want it to be a secret…

Hiei: And you put three things because?

Rose: Dat's my secret…

Hiei: …Enjoy the chapter and kill me now…

Chapter 9: Lost

Anzu looked around for the restrooms but just couldn't find them. _Did I make a wrong turn or something?_ She turned another corner and found herself in front of a hot dog cart. _They must have moved them when I wasn't looking or something…because this is ridiculous. _ Another wrong turn brought her to the House of Mirrors. She didn't want to admit it but she had to face reality sooner or later…she was lost. Not 'little kid can't find his mommy' lost, she was 'didn't know where anything was at' lost. There was nothing she could do but keep looking for the bathrooms.

The time was going by very slowly as she just kept getting herself more and more lost. _This is hopeless. It couldn't be much worse, not only do I have to go to the bathroom but now I'm lost! _ There were many people she could easily ask directions to the restrooms, but come on, I'm pretty sure we all know she isn't able to do that.

"Mommy can I get a cotton candy?" A little kid asked his mother as they passed her. _I wish he could've asked where the bathroom was…_

"Lost?" A voice asked.

Anzu turned around quickly to see the owner of the voice. She was suddenly face-to-face with a tall brunette with blue eyes. She nodded. She knew she shouldn't be talking to strangers and besides he seemed familiar to her like she had seen him before. _Does he go to my school? I think I saw him in the halls one day…_

"It's pretty easy to lost in a place like this, especially if it's your first time here." The smirk that formed on the brunette's face stuck shivers up and down her spine. "And it's hard to get directions from a stranger if you can't speak. I'm Seto Kaiba."

_He knows that I'm mute? _ She wanted to just walk away and get away from this strange boy. He was too comfortable around her, like he knew her every move before she even made it. It was as if he knew her every thought, before she even thought it. She did not like the feeling he was giving her and some how she knew he knew too. _He purposely ran into me! How could he have known I was lost unless he was watching me from the very start…_

She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be rude but she wanted to get as far away from him as humanly possible. _He's too smug, that annoys me. _

"If you're wondering why I'm even helping someone like you it's cause I can't not help someone in need. And you my dear, are in need." He snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She immediately felt more uneasiness then when he first showed up.

Her instincts were to get away and that's what she did. She pushed him away from her and ran as fast as she could through the crowd. "Heh, that should've done the trick." Seto hummed a little tone as he walked away.

_Freak! Does he think I'm stupid or something?!?! _ She rushed past the many venders and found herself at a park bench secluded from the fair, near the entrance to the park. ((a/n: In case your confused, the entrance of the park and the entrance to the fair are NOT the same entrances. The entrance to the fair is father in the park.))

She sat down on the bench and buried her face in her hands. _Why is all of this happening now? Why must this happen to me? _ She was lost, cold, and still had to go to the bathroom. Tears feel down her cheeks and into her hands. It was the first time she's cried in a long time. She could easily remember the last time she cried, it was when she was five, eleven years ago. Her mind wondered back on that day, when she shed her last tears. Perhaps it was the fact that she had kept them all bottled up and didn't cry for so long, but the tears she let fall now were unprovoked as if something was telling her to cry her heart out right there at the entrance to the park. _Oh great, now I'm crying. Could things possibly get any worse?_

"There you are." The voice had seemed familiar to her and she had known who it belonged to. "I was getting worried that that creep Kaiba really did scare you out of the park. I was wrong, he didn't." Malik's smile seemed to had faded at the thought of Kaiba.

-Flashback-  
  
Malik ran through the crowd desperately searching for his friend. "ANZU!" Good thing he has flexes like a cat, because at that moment he happen to run into someone we all know and love.

"Watch it you ass!" Sneered Seto as he picked himself off the ground. "You should be paying attention to where you're going instead of some stupid girl!"

"That girl happens to be my friend something you don't have!" Malik stood up off the ground and walked past him.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her if I were you. It'll be a while before you catch up to her." Seto gave a little smirk before being tackled by the angry teen.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!" Malik had fire burning in his eyes as he let a small growl escape his mouth.

"All I did was try to help her! Not my fault the girl got lost!"

"She's lost?!"

"Yeah. I just gave her a little boost in the right direction. Now, GET OFF OF ME!" HE pushed the tanned teen of him before getting to his feet once again.

"If she's hurt in any way I promise I'll personally hunt you down, rip out your brain stem, and strangle you with it." A sneer flashed across Malik's face to back up the threat.

"I'll keep you to that promise." Seto put his hands into his coat pockets and continued on his way. "Hope you find your girlfriend."  
  
"Bastard."

-End Flashback-

It was then he noticed her crying and shivering. "Are you okay? That bastard didn't do anything to you, did he?" He took off his coat, put it around her shoulders and sat down on the bench. "He really is a bastard."

She looked up to see the anger on Malik's face. _He was looking for me?_

"I just wish you weren't mute, you could tell what Kaiba did to you." He continued without noticing her looking at him.

She leaned onto his shoulder, her eyes still glued to his face, which seemed to have gotten his attention. He looked down at her and placed a smile on his face. "I'm here now okay? I guess we don't have to hurry back to the others, we can wait a little while. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah."

Rose: OKAY! If you can't guess the coupling now then…you're pretty much brain dead.

Hiei: MY EARS!!! TURN IT OFF!!!

Rose: NO!

Hiei: MY EARS!!!!!!!

Rose: Anyway, please leave a review…

Hiei: MY EARS!!!! X.x….not this song…

Rose: Yep For Real! BYE BYE!!!

Hiei: X.x


	10. The Rest of the Story

Rose: Konnichi wa! Daijobuu? (How are you?)

Hiei: I hate you.

Rose: Since it's the summer, I'm trying to teach myself Japanese.

Hiei: I hate you.

Rose: Notice the word "trying"….

Hiei: I hate you.

Rose: SHUT UP HIEI!!!

Hiei: O.O….

Rose: Do the disclaimer…

Hiei: Rose doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…but she does own the Fruits Basket vol. 1 DVD she bought yesterday.

Rose: Yep yep! It's sooooo funny!!!

Hiei: -.-….

Rose: Enjoy the chapter!!!

Hiei: …kill me now…

Chapter: The Rest of the Story

Malik looked at her wide-eyed. Had she actually spoken to him? "W-W-W-What did you just say?"

"I said yeah. I have no problem staying here for a while." She didn't bother to look up at him because she already knew what expression was on his face. "Do you not want to stay here?"

"Of course I do! I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you first." He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't about to complain about it. _She's actually talking! And I'm the one that got her to talk. Wait until in rub it in the others faces!!!_

Not only was Malik the only shocked one. Anzu was surprised herself. _I guess I won't have to use that stupid sign language any more. HA!!! Die evil sign language!!!! Burn in hell!!_ "Well look at this, I'm talking now. I guess I owe you guys burgers now."

"Naw. If you don't actually talk around them, then you don't have to buy." Malik put on a grin.

"That's a good idea." She giggled softly at the suggestion.

"Of course. I always have good ideas." The question on his mind practically screamed to be asked. "Um…Anzu? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why…why exactly did you go mute?" He knew it was prying, but he's been wanting to ask her that question from the moment he found out she was mute.

"Oh…" Her voice was filled with sadness. Apparently this wasn't a very good subject to be on.

"But if you don't want to talk about it that's fine with me!" He tried to undo what he had started. But did it work? Nope.

"No…I want to talk about it. More like…need to talk about it." She took a deep breath. "It happed 11 years ago…"

-Flashback-

It was a regular uneventful day. Not to mention, wonderfully beautiful outside.

"Momma, I'm home!" yelled the five year-old Anzu as she walked into her house and closed the door behind her, (Since her elementary school was only about two and a half blocks away from her house, she was allowed to walk home by herself) a smile plastered to her face. "Momma!"

"In here dear." Mrs. Mazaki called from the kitchen.

The young girl skipped into the kitchen with a paper in her hand. "Here Momma. I drew this for you."

"Oh?" Her mother looked up from the dishes in the sink and went over to the child. "Oh Anzu! It's beautiful!" On the paper was a drawing of her mother, her older brother, her father, and her.

"Yeah, do you know what it is? It's me, you, daddy, and Ty!" She beamed a smile at her mother. The innocence in that one smile could be etched into her mother's mind forever.

"How about I put that on the fridge? That way everyone can see it." Her mother put the picture on the refrigerator with magnets at each corner. "There. Now, Anzu do you have any homework?"

"Yes. I'll go do it." Anzu headed off to her room.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready!" She called after her child.

Anzu ran up the stairs making sure she didn't trip and fall. Once on the second floor she turned to the hallway. She could easily hear the heavy rock coming from her brother's room. Without a second thought, she bounded toward his room and knocked on the door. "Onii-chan?"

No answer.

"ONII-CHAN?!" She banged her fists on his door but it seemed like he still couldn't hear her. So she opened his door and was greeted by loud heavy rock. "I think you play your music too loud Onii-chan." Her brother was currently at his desk, banging pencils along with the drummer instead of doing his homework. "Onii-chan? ONII-CHAN!!!!" ((a/n: Okay. Onii-chan is an affectionate term for 'big brother'. -.- and yes I spelled it right. I made sure of it. I even checked it out in my Saiyuki manga. At the end of the first manga, Lirin says to Lord Kougaiji "And Lirin's going too! 'Cuz I'm stronger than Onii-chan!" Onii-chan referring to Kougaiji. O.o ….Um…I just wanted to make sure everyone out there knew what Onii-chan was. And the little Saiyuki excerpt? Dat was to prove dat I had spelled it right. Some people only spell it with one 'i'.))

"Huh?" He looked behind him to see his little sister and turned down the stereo. "Hey there runt."

"Don't call me that." Anzu glared at her brother's nickname for her.

"Okay…puny runt. Is that better?" His smile getting wider at the younger girl's response.

"Stop it Onii-chan. Aren't you suppose to be doing your homework?" She looked over to the desk and saw nothing but blank worksheets. "I see you're not getting too much done."

"Shut up. I'm working. Just not on that." He spun in his chair before stopping again. "Look, don't tell mom about this okay? She'll have a fit."

"Tell her about what Onii-chan?" The innocence again radiating from her face.

"You know how she is about us finishing our homework before dad gets home."

"Yeah, I know." She walked over to his bed and jumped up on it.

"Hey! No jumping on the bed! I have to sleep there." He stuck the pencil behind his ear and turned to his work on his desk. "Go do your homework and stop bugging me."

"Okay Onii-chan!" She jumped off the bed and ran out of his room, slamming the door in the process.

"Loud little runt." He said with a small smile on his face. "Now let's see what we have to do here."

Anzu ran into her room and locked the door, a habit she was accustomed to. She took off her backpack and threw it into the floor. She crawled up onto her bed and just laid there. "I'm tired." She stifled a yawn and soon fell asleep.

Anzu woke up hours later thanks to yelling and screaming coming from downstairs. She slowly got up from her bed and wiped the sand from her eyes. "Daddy must be home." She slowly got out of bed and unlocked her door and peeked into the hallway. Dark and quiet. _I wonder where everyone is. I know I just heard someone._

She walked down the hallway, stopping at her brother's open door. "Onii-chan?" she whispered. No answer. She looked into the empty room. "Onii-chan?"

_CRASH!_

She turned around so fast so got dizzy for a second. She heard glass breaking on the floor. "What was that?" She made her way down the stairs but stopped at the bottom after hearing a low moaning sound.

"Get up you filth piece of shit!" A loud booming voice yelled. Anzu's eyes widen at the site, her mother on the ground with her brother shielding her with his body, blood dripping from his back and glass shards scattered around them.

A small gasp escaped Anzu's mouth; her face had an expression of complete horror. She had seen her parents fight before, mostly just yelling, but this was something that never happened. Especially with her brother as well.

"Did you NOT hear me? I said get up!!!" Her father grabbed the back of Ty's shirt and threw him off of their mother. "How dare you intervene with your mother and mine's argument! You have no right!"

He landed with a yelp in pain. He slowly pushed himself up with his good arm, his other arm hurt because it broke his fall. He stood up and hung his head down. "I….I have ever right in the world! She's my mother!!!"

"She's nothing but a whore!" ((a/n: Khrystal!!! H-O-A-R! )) Her father wasn't too happy about this at all, Anzu could tell by the level of his voice. "And you're nothing but the whore's son! A man-whore!" Her father snarled the last part in disgust.

"Don't….say that about her!!!!" He raised his head, anger burning in his eyes.

_ONII-CHAN!!!! MOMMA!!!!_ Anzu brought her gaze over to her mother, who lay on the floor with bruises and cuts on her face and arms. She must have lost consciousness when she landed on the floor, due to one of her father's blows. _Momma…_ Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Don't you DARE talk back to me!!! Do you understand? Or I'll kill you just like I did your whore of a mother!" Her brother's eyes widened as her father raised the silver pistol in his hand. "I'm not joking. You of all people, know I'm not."

Anzu couldn't take it anymore. She quietly made her way back upstairs and into her mother's room to the phone. She grabbed it off the hook and went into the joined bathroom and locked the door. Her shaky fingers pushed the numbers '911' and a ringing tone was heard on the other line.

"911. State your emergency." The woman's voice calmly said.

"M-m-m-my father…he's hurting my momma and Onii-chan!" She sobbed into the receiver. "There's blood and my father has a gun! Please help me!" Anzu was crying softly now, in fear for her mother and brother's life as well as her own.

"Okay sweetie. Calm down. A police car and an ambulance are on their way. Stay on the line." Anzu heard some typing on the other line as the woman kept trying to calm her down.

_BANG!!! _ ((a/n: -.-;;; I know sucky word…but I couldn't think of anything else.))

Anzu knew who was on the receiving end of that shot and dropped the phone.

"Hello? Little girl? Hello?"

Anzu unlocked the bathroom door and peered out. Silence. _No…no…it can't be…_ She took off down the stairs again and saw that nothing had changed. "O-Onii-chan?"

Both her father and the brother looked at her. "GET OUT OF HERE RUNT! Before something happens…"

"But…but…why?" Anzu allowed more tears to stream down her face. "Why would you do such a thing-"

A click. The trigger was set and it had a new target, her. "Say another word and I'll let go." Her father's slow raspy voice hissed those words in a horrible manner. "Go back upstairs and get back into bed. I'll deal with you later."

Anzu shook her head no slowly. But it was her brother who moved. A shift kick in their father's groin. "You bastard!! Anzu did NOTHING TO YOU!!! NOTHING!!" Her father fell to the ground and a look of pain incasing his face.

"Anzu…" Her brother ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Everything's going to be alright, okay? I promise."

Anzu's eyes widened and she saw her father aim the gun at her brother. "ONII-CHAN!!!"

_BANG!_

This time the bullet hit it's target and Ty felt the sticky warm liquid trail down his back. "…Anzu…"

"No…Onii-chan…" Anzu grabbed onto his shirt and started to cry. "Don't leave me!!!"

He fell forward on her. "Be…strong…for…me…"

"Okay…I will…just hang on…please…" But it was no use. He was dead and there was nothing she could do to bring him back.

"Like I said before, he was nothing but a man-whore." Her father got up from the ground and headed toward her.

Out of sheer fear and panic, she backed up with each step he took toward her until she hit a wall. "Now there's no place for you to run." He took a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. "And if I were you, I wouldn't speak a word of this to anyone if you want to see the rest of your life." The smirk that crossed his mouth made her shiver with fear.

"FREEZE! BACK AWAY FROM THE GIRL WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!!" The police officer pointed the gun to Mr. Mazaki's back.

"You want the girl, then come and get her." He pulled Anzu close to him and aimed the gun at her head. "Come and get her then, if you dare!"

The policeman's gun rang out at Mr. Mazaki while his rang out toward Anzu.

-End Flashback-

"…The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital. My father's gunshot only pierced my arm thanks to the shot from the policeman. When I woke up, my mother was next to my bed and I couldn't speak." Tears welled up in her eyes as she buried her head into Malik's shirt and cried.

"…I had no idea…oh Anzu…" His arm circled around her back and pulled her closer. He rubbed her back as a means to soothe her. "What…happened to your father?"

"The policeman's gunshot had killed him on the spot. It when into his chest, right through his heart. Serves him right. Killing my…my…Onii-chan and hurting my mother." She calmed a little. "He was the bastard. He was the man-whore."

"I'm so sorry Anzu…for asking." Malik kissed the top of her head. "I had no idea."

"It's not your fault. I needed to tell somebody." She brought her head up with a smile on her tear stained face. "It's mine, for not telling."

Malik gave a soft smile. "I glad you told me. Cause now I can hear that pretty voice you have."

Anzu blushed a bright crimson before Malik leaned down and captured her lips. But as fast as they came in to catch their prey, they left. Leaving Anzu mixed with feelings. "W-What was that for?"

"Just felt like doing it." He beamed a smile at her. "It felt right. Plus, I've been wanting to do that since the first day I laid eyes on you."

Again, Anzu's cheeks became a bright crimson.

"Now let's head back before they send a search party. And I'm not kidding about that." He got up as well as Anzu. "Now…which way was it?"

She giggled a little before pointing. "I think that way."

"ALRIGHT! That way! Since it's the only way we have a lead on." He went ahead and started to walk in the direction that Anzu had pointed in. "Come on Anzu! So we can catch the fireworks!"

"Okay." They started walking off together. "Oh and you didn't hear this from me, but the others also like the Ferris Wheel."

"I KNEW IT!!!" Anzu giggled at his response and put her head on his shoulder.

Rose: T.T Dat was sad to write…and I wanted to put in an authors note…but I didn't want to add another one…and now I forgot what I was going to say…

Hiei: …she's brainless…

Rose: Yep!

Hiei: ANYWAY!!!! There's only going to be-

Rose: ::hand clamped down on Hiei's mouth:: HAPPY MOMENTS FROM NOW ON!!!

Hiei: -.- ….

Rose: . Please leave a review…OH! T.T The reason some of my face thingys are all messed up is because of ff.net's new upload thing…it won't upload it!

Hiei: -.-;;;;;…Please leave a review…it will make her very happy and when she's happy, she updates…

Rose: Happy happy happy!!!!!

Hiei: -.-


	11. A Happy Ending At Last

Rose: . Konnichi Wa! Daijobuu? (how are you?)

Hiei: Again with the Japanese?

Rose: Hai!

Hiei: Shut up!!!

Rose: Iie!!

Hiei: -.-

Rose: . I love getting on his nerves!

Hiei: T.T…

Rose: Stop crying you baby!

Hiei: But you're always mean to me!

Rose: Dat's because you're a baby!

Hiei: AM NOT!

Rose: Are so!

Hiei: You're the baby!!

Rose: DO THE DISCLAIMER!!

Hiei: …Rose doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…but she does own the second Fruits Basket DVD that she bought recently…

Rose: . Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing, Momiji! The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji, yes it's true! The trees raise their leaves together, who needs the sun when we've got you? Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing, Momiji! The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji, yes it's true!

Hiei: O.O …that was awkward…

Rose: It's the Momiji song!

Hiei: -.- ::sarcastically:: No…really?

Rose: . Enjoy the chapter!!!

Hiei: …kill me now…

Chapter 11: A Happy Ending At Last

"Where the hell are they? Did they get sucked into a worm hole of something?" Honda paced back and forth waiting for the two teens to return from wherever they had ran off to.

"It could happen, ya know!" Jou chirped happily.

"Comics AREN'T a news source." Yugi was reclined against the tree trunk along with Ryou, trying to stay out of the craziness. ((a/n: -.- No they are NOT a couple.))

"Just relax Honda. They'll show up soon." Ryou looked up at the sky, trying to make out the faint constellations in the sky.

"You know as well as I do, we shouldn't have sent Malik to go look for Anzu. He has absolutely no sense of direction." Honda took a seat on the ground next to Jou and whacked him on the head. ((a/n: They aren't a couple either...ew…))

"What was dat for??" Jou whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You really need to stop reading comics."

"But they're entertaining!"

"LOOK!" Yugi pointed over to where Malik was walking back with Anzu, both of them laughing.

"Yeah, and then I realized I left the cap off. It got kinda messy." Malik had an embarrassed look before bursting out in a fit of laughter. "Now I never leave the cap off the toothpaste."

Anzu continued to laugh her ass off at his odd yet funny story. "I can see why." Was all she could get out before laughing even harder.

"Hey guys what took ya'll so long?" Jou asked as the two arrived in front of them.

"We got a little sidetracked." Was Malik's answer. "And I ran into a certain brunette."

"You guys ran into Kaiba?" Yugi's reaction was like the others. "I didn't think someone like him came to the park."

"I didn't know he knew what a park was." Jou said smirking.

"True!" Ryou burst out into a fit of laughter followed by Honda.

"Is he _that_ dense? Kaiba I mean." Anzu asked curiously, finally able to suppress her laughter.

The four teens looked at Anzu, all with shocked expressions on their faces. Plus, dropping jaws. "YOU TALKED!"

"See I told you. You shouldn't have said a thing." Malik said in a 'I told you so' voice.

"You knew Malik?!?!" Yugi practically chocked out.

"Yeah. Considering she starting talking only a little while ago and was answering my question." He just brushed it off like it was nothing, which it was. "It's not _that_ big of deal."

"Yes it is! She's not mute anymore." Yugi was the only one, besides Malik, who could actually form sentences. "It's a HUGE deal!"

"I don't think so." Anzu objected. "It's the same thing basically, except I'm not using that damned sign language anymore. I'm just replacing the sign language with vocal words."

"See? She doesn't think it's such a big deal." Malik smiled proudly, knowing he had fully won the war.

"If she doesn't think it's such a big thing Yugi, then don't worry about it." Ryou finally found his voice. "Let's just get ready for the fireworks."

"Yeah! Fireworks!! Maybe they'll blow something up!!!" Jou cried happily.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Honda asked annoyingly at Jou.

"Dat and food!"

"Should have never asked…" Honda slapped himself in the forehead for even asking Jou such a stupid question and then not expecting a stupid answer.

"The fireworks are starting soon! I'm so excited!" Anzu clapped her hands in excitement. "I love fireworks. They're so pretty. Especially at night."

"Fireworks are dangerous and fun the stick in other peoples pants when they are lighted." Jou smirked again. "Which gives me a funny idea-"

Yugi smacked Jou over the head. "Fireworks are not meant to be put in other peoples pants. That includes teachers of all subjects and other students."

"But it's funny!" The lump on Jou's head caused a little bit of pain.

"Maybe to you……………and everyone else in the world…" Ryou crack a little smile. "Just don't do it to me and make sure I'm with ya to record it."

"Can I order copies?" Malik could just imagine the look on the poor sap's face once the fireworks went off in their pants. "I'll pay in advance!"

"I highly doubt it'll be fun for the person in question. But who really cares right?" Honda patted Jou's back. "You finally came up with a great idea for once, Jou."

"Shut up!!!!" Jou pouted and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Anzu sat on the cool grass followed by Malik, who sat down right next to her.

"So, you two got 'sidetracked', eh? With what exactly?" Honda quirked an eyebrow at the two in question.

Unlike Malik, Anzu blushed slightly at the comment. Anyone with common sense knew what Honda was getting at, even if they did show it. "Well…um…"

"We got lost on the way back." Malik answered for the both of them in a cool calm voice. "We took a wrong turn back at one of the rides and got delayed a bit before we found a different route back here."

"It took you dat long?" There was the question on everyone's mind.

"No, but she was pretty upset when I found her." Malik's arm snaked his way around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I had to make sure Kaiba didn't do anything."

"She ran into Kaiba!?" The four boys asked at the same time.

"You know…I can talk now." Anzu was slightly annoyed at the fact that she was being ignored. "And yes I did run into him."

Everyone was staring at her. Was this the attitude she usually has? They didn't think so. But then again, this was the first time she has talked to them and you can't write an attitude on paper.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that? I didn't do anything…at least I hope I didn't do anything." Anzu pondered the situation for a second before the boys went into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Honda cried between the laughter.

Anzu pouted. "Well that's not nice."

"No, we're not laughing at you. We're laughing at the fact that you have a snappy personality." Malik tapped the tip of her nose. "We've never seen this side of you before."

"And that's a problem how? I've always been like this…on the inside anyway." Anzu smiled cutely at the group, but they on the other hand all had shocked looks on their faces. "…um…look! The fireworks are starting!"

All of the boys looked up to hear the loud snap of the fireworks and the bright colors of red, yellow, and blue coat the sky. 'Oh' and 'Ah's could be heard from the crowd as show carried on and the lights in the sky began to appear in shapes which the spectators thoroughly enjoyed. Soon the finale was only a matter of minutes away.

"Here it comes!!!"

Everyone looked up at the sky to see the finale. Brilliant blues, reds, greens, purples, and many other colors could be seen in the sky. The colors took up all kinds of shapes and filled the sky completely.

Sometime during the fireworks Malik's hand had found Anzu's and he brought his lips to hers. He pressed down for a passionate kiss bringing his hand to the back of her head and deepening the kiss.

They broke apart breathing in air. Anzu rested her head on Malik's shoulder, continuing to watch the fireworks. Malik grinned and put his arm around her waist. _Perfect._ Was his last thought.

After the fireworks had ceased, the gang walked through the fair again in case of any random spurs of wanting to ride a ride. Most of the people had already started leaving so it wasn't as crowded like it was before. And most of the lines were very short considering it was well after nine and most of the younger children were brought home right after the fireworks display.

"Dat was AWESOME!!!!!!" Jou was all smiles. "It would have been even awesomer if the fireworks would have started going off while still on the ground."

"Simple things amuse simple minds." Honda gave Jou a teasing punch.

"Jou, 'awesomer' isn't a word." Yugi said the word exactly as Jou had said it. "But yeah, that would have been cool to see."

" 'Awesomer' is a word Yug. In my vocabulary."

Yugi let out a little laugh before replying. "Whatever you say Jou, whatever you say."

"Look at the lines, there's barely any people in line." Jou quickly changed the subject. "Who wants to go on the roller coaster? Or the tilt-a-whirl?"

"I'll race ya Jou." Honda took off toward the roller coaster. "Last one there has to buy dessert!"

Yugi and Jou raced after him. Malik and Anzu on the other hand, stayed behind.

"Would you like to accompany me on the Ferris wheel?" Malik extended a hand to Anzu, which she immediately took.

"I'd love to." She smiled as Malik led her over to the Ferris wheel. The operator stopped the Ferris wheel and the two got in.

When the ride started, as the car climbed higher and higher into the dark night sky, Anzu gasped in delight at the beautiful lights and scenery that could be seen. "Oh! Look how beautiful!" ((a/n: ))

"Yeah, it's pretty at night." Malik put his arm around Anzu's shoulders. "But I bet you can't guess what's prettier."

Anzu blushed before kissing him on the lips, Malik eagerly returning the kiss.

"Yes! I win! In your face Honda!!!" Jou was in the middle of doing his happy dance when they finally got to the front of the line. ((a/n: Everyone has a happy dance…I have one!)) "You treat us to dessert!"

"No I don't. Malik and Anzu still aren't here."

"I wouldn't count on having them show up. I think I saw them heading for the Ferris wheel." Yugi sat in the front of the roller coaster. "Besides, you're just looking for an excuse to make so you don't have to treat to dessert."

"So what if I am?" Honda and Jou boarded the roller coaster and the bar locked in place. The ride then pulled out of the station ((a/n: or whatever you call it…)).

About 10 minutes later, the gang met up again right outside of the park gates. Of course this was after numerous rides on the roller coaster, tilt-a-whirl and Ferris wheel. And after Jou got his cotton candy, which he threw a fit for.

"We'll have to do this again sometime very soon." Yugi checked his watch. "Oh wow. I've got to be going. It's a little later than when I said I'd be home."

"Same for me. I'll have to run if I want to make it in time. See ya!" Jou waved and turned and ran down the street, turning right and the light. ((a/n: Hehe! I rhymed!))

"See ya!" Yugi did what Jou had just done and took off down the street.

"You gonna walk Anzu home Malik?" Honda fiddled with his house keys that were in his hand.

"Yeah. You going straight home?"

"Probably. I don't know." Honda looked over at Anzu. "I'm glad you came out of your shell. I guess I'll be going now. Bye." Honda turned and walked away, not in any hurry to get home.

Malik turned to Anzu and smiled. "And I get to walk you home, correct?"

"Yes. And I'm in no hurry." She took his hand and leaned on him. "Can we take the long route?"

"I wouldn't have suggested anything else." And with that they started walking down the street, making sure they walked slow enough so that they were a little late.

Rose: O.O Oh my Ra! I finished it!!!

Hiei: -.- Congrats…

Rose: And nine pages too…

Hiei: And it took you about…the entire summer!!!  
  
Rose: o.o;;;; I have an excuse! I had a real bad case of writer's block and went on vacation. I forgot my disk at home…but I finished it now!!!!

Hiei: -.- …

Rose: I really hoped ya'll liked this story…I may continue it…you know, epilogue. But I have no clue how to make an epilogue of this kind of story. If ya'll could give me some ideas, it really help!

Hiei: Damnit!

Rose: Nani?

Hiei: I lost my bet…

Rose: -.- What bet?

Hiei: I bet one of your friends that you wouldn't finish this story by time school started.

Rose: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;; …

Hiei: Um…complain about the happy faces…

Rose: YEAH! How come they won't let me do happy faces now…? T.T I'm lost without my happy faces…

Hiei: Um…

Rose: WAIT! …THE END!

Thank You's: 

To all my readers:

You're what made me stay with this story! Believe me…if dat one reviewer hadn't threatened me (won't say the name) I would have still been at chapter 5. O.O;;;;

Plus, thank you so very much for being so patient with me. I kinda… sprained my thumb…o.o;; please don't ask how. T.T I think I misplaced a bone too…but dat's not important. I'm very much of a slacker…as you all probably know by now. So a HUGE thank you for dat!

To Linkin Park:

Their music helped me get out of my writer's block so much faster…it's really good thinking music. In fact, I was listening to it as I was writing a lot of this chapter.

Rose: :D - Happy face!!!!

Hiei: -.- …

Rose: XD! I like dat one…oh!!!! Gravitation! ::listens to Gravitation beginning theme song::

Hiei: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; …okay…

Rose: XD…

Hiei: Please R & R…-.-;;;;


End file.
